Jesse's Gurl a storey by xxxBiEbErLoVeKiSsxxx
by xxxBiEbErLoVeKiSs2xxx
Summary: Magenta-Rose Tokyo Bieber is the hawtest gurl at WMHS but what happens when she meets Jesse and joins Vocal Adenine? READ & FIND OUT BITCHEZ
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guyz its me again Lola lol. So sum of u may no me from my 1****st**** storey called Sumbody 2 Luv. It was a reli gd storey but fanfiction had 2 take it down coz it was 2 gd & i was stealing all the gd reviows from the other righters & they where getting a bit jeluz. Anyway this is the seequl 2 Sumbody 2 Luv its called Jesse's Gurl & don't worry it still has MAGENTA-ROSE TOKYO BIEBER in it! Hop u enjoy it plz reviow xxxBiEbErLoVeKiSsxxx**

Hi my name is Magenta-Rose Tokyo Bieber and I am the hawtest girl at William McKinley High School. That's not just my oponion some scientists came too our school and did some tests and it turns out that I have these specials jeans in my DNA that make me hawt. All the guys and the lesbians agree and all the girls are jealous of my pink eyes long blond hair tanned legs and big boobs. My best friends are Leia Tabenia my emo cuzzin and Santana. We all go too William McKinley High School in America (but me and Leia are from Antarctica and Santana is like black or Mexican or something, there pretty much the same thing so it doesn't matter) and were in all the same classes together coz were BFFs.

I used too be preganant with Kurt and Finns babeys but I had a abortion when I fell down the stairs at school coz Rachel tripped me up so the police came and arrested her and now she's in jail coz she abortioned my babeys. But one of the babeys survived it was a girl and she is called Laura Paige Selena Bieber (she is named after my frend Laura Paige check out her storey she is called Jellyxtimexbby. luv u gurl xxxxxxxxxxxx). Anyway back too the storey.

So anyway I was walking down the corridor at school when suddenly... I SAW A REALLY HAWT GUY WITH BROWN CURLY HAIR AND PIERCING BROWN EYES AND I WAS LIKE OMG HE IS SO HAWT!

So the hawt guy came up too me.

"Hi" I said all shyly coz he was really hawt.

"Hi my name is Jesse St. James" he said.

"Hi my name is Magenta-Rose Tokyo Bieber" I said. "Your really hawt Jesse nearly as hawt as Justin Bieber lol"

"Thanks you too" he said and then he handed me a note. On the note it said:

_Deer Miss Magenta-Rose Tokyo Beiber_

_We invite you too try out for the glee club at Caramel High School. Our glee club is called Vocal Adenine. We saw your pefromans with Justin Bieber at Beard Sticks and we think you are just what we need to win nationals this year. If you are interested please come too the Caramel High School ordealtorium at 5:00 today._

_Lots of love_

_Shelby Corkhat the director of Vocal Adenine._

I gasped. OMFG!

**So what did u guyz think? I think this was my best chap YET of all my storeys! **

**Oh btw guyz I HAVE FACEBOOK! Fanfiction is gay & wont let me post the link so just search 4 my name (Lola Mirt). U'll no its me coz I have a pic of Justin Bieber pointing at the cam & it says Lola 4 Justin at the bottom lol. Plz add me as a frend! I will keep u posted of new chaps on there 2. Thnx alot guyz xxxBiEbErLoVeKiSsxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxBiEbErLoVeKiSsxxx**

I got in my pink stretch hummer and drove too the Caramel High School ordealtorium. The clock on my dash bored said 8:59 I was supposed too be there at 5:00 but I was fatally late lol.

So anyway I was driving too Caramel High and it was raining outside the window. I put on my wipers coz I couldn't see the rode and suddenly... JESSE APPEARED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RODE LOOKING REALLY HAWT AND HE WAS WET COZ IT WAS RAINING.

"Hey Jesse" I said all sexually.

"Hey Magenta I lost my car can I get a ride with you?" said Jesse.

"Shore" I said and he got in the car.

And then we drove too the ordealtorium. The people at Caramel High School had already made a parking spot for me and it had a little sign with my name on it. On the sign it said:

_Magenta-Rose Tokyo Bieber_ (coz that's my name).

So anyway I parked in the parking spot and went inside the ordealtorium. Everyone was already waiting for me in the audience. There was a desk in front of the stage and at the desk sat Shelby Corkhat, Sue Sylvester and Simon Cowell. They were going too judge my addition too see if I was good enough for Vocal Adenine. Of course they already new I was already but it was just standard brochure everyone had too do it.

"Hi my name is Magenta-Rose Tokyo Bieber and I am going to be singing one time by Justin Bieber" I said into the microfoam and then I started to sing one time by Justin Bieber all bisexually.

"YOUR WORLD IS MY WORLD AND MY HEART IS YOUR HEART" I chorused and everyone was crying coz no one had ever sang too them like that before. It was really beautiful just like me lol. When I finished everyone clapped and cheered and whistled and even the black guys liked it they thought I was really gangster. Simon Cowell was crying coz my pefromans was so emotional.

"That was really good Magenta CONGRATULATIONS YOUR GOING TOO HOLLYWOOD!" he screamed.

I gasped.

"OMFG thank you soooooooo much!" I howled. Now I was in Vocal Adenine and I was going too be the star of the show and everyone wood be jealous but they wouldn't be hating coz no one hates me lol. Not even Rachel Berry but I hate her lol. I can't believe Jesse used too go out with Rachel but he told me that the only reason was coz she put drugs and love portion in his drink to make him like in love with her omg she is so desperate.

Anyway Jesse came up onto the stage "Good job Magenta hey maybe we can go to Beard Sticks to celebate" he wishtled.

"OMG NOOOOOO FINN AND KURT WILL BE THERE!" I screamed. I couldn't face Kurt and Finn after what happened coz they was really upset and everthing that my babies got abortioned and I felt tearable. I herd from Santana that Kurt had got really derpressed and turned into a emo and died his hair black and he cut his rists and stuff. Emos usually aren't hawt accept for my cuzzin Leia coz she's hawt but Santana said Kurt looked really hawt as a emo so maybe? Anyway back too the storey!

Me and Jesse decided too go too... NEW YORK!

I gasped.

**What did u guyz think? Leave me a reviow & give me a mark out off 10 4 this chap (10 is the highest lol). If I dont get lots of 10s I'll shave my head.**

**Plz add me on Facebook its Lola Mirt with a pic of Justin Bieber & it says Lola 4 Justin. I already got a few frend requests yesterday so YAY! xxxBiEbErLoVeKiSsxxx**


End file.
